fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel the Corgi
Lore In-Game Stats Castiel Awakened Corgi Rogue 4 / Swashbuckler 4/ Fighter 2/ Shadow Dancer 1 Chaotic Good Representing Fenrirr Size: Small Height: 3' 1" Weight: 40 lb Skin: Light Eyes: 'Black '''Hair: '''Light Brown Straight; Thick Beard / Hirsute Total Hit Points: 78 Speed: 40ft: biped - 50ft: Quadreped, x5 run speed Initiative modifier: ''+7 = +7 dexterity Fortitude save:'' +7 = 5 base +2 constitution'' Reflex save: +15 = 6 base +8 dexterity +1 Grace Will save: '' +1 = 2 base -1 wisdom'' Attack (handheld): '' +8 = 8 base -1 strength +1 small'' Weapon Finesse: +16 = 8 base +7 dexterity +1 small '' Attack (unarmed): ''+7= 7 base -1 strength +1 small Attack (missile):'' +15 = 6 base +7 dexterity +1 small'' Grapple check: 2'' = 7 base -1 strength -4 small'' '''Encumberance: : Light load: 20-40 lb. : Medium load: 41-60 lb. : Heavy load: 60 lb. : Lift over head: 120 lb. : Lift off ground: 300 lb. : Push or drag: 300 lb. or less Languages: Celestial Common Elven Canine Main Items: : Tosa crit 19-20/x2, range inc 10 ft., 1/2 lb., light, piercing, 1d6 fire and shock damage, +1 : Fidelacchius crit 18-20/x2, 1 lb., one-handed, piercing, 1d6 cold and fire damage, +1 : Masterwork Darkwood Heavy Crossbow +1crit 19-20/x2, range inc 120 ft., 2 lb., piercing : Mithril Chain shirt +4 AC; max dex +7; 6.25 lb. : Gloves of Dexterity +6 : Bracers of Armour +3 : Ring of Protection +2 : Boots of Striding and Springing : Cloak of Elvenkind Feats: : Hide in Plain Sight : Two-Weapon Fighting : Improved Two-Weapon Fighting : Two-Weapon Defense : Weapon Finesse : Daring Outlaw : Weapon Focus (Rapier) : Combat Reflexes : Dodge : Mobility Class Traits: : +1 on reflex saves (already included) : Quick Draw : Insightful strike : Trapfinding : Evasion : Trap Sense : Uncanny Dodge : Improved Flanking * = check penalty for wearing armor Awakened Corgi: *-2 Strength *-2 Wisdom *+2 constitution *+2 charisma : Small Scent: Still retains the dogs strong sense of smell : +2 racial bonus to disease and poison : Lowlight Vision: X2 Human in darkness Swashbuckler: : +1 on reflex saves (already included)(level 2) : Quick Draw (level 2) : Insightful strike (level 3) : Dodge bonus +1 (level 5) : Acrobatic Charge (level 7) : Improved Flanking (level 8) : Dodge bonus +2 (level 10) : Lucky (level 11) : +2 on reflex saves (already included)(level 11) : Acrobatic Skill Mastery (level 13) : Weakening Critical (level 14) : Dodge bonus +3 (level 15) : Slippery Mind (level 17) : Dodge bonus +4 (level 20) : +3 on reflex saves (already included)(level 20) Rogue: : Trapfinding : Evasion (level 2) : Trap Sense (level 3) : Uncanny Dodge (level 4) : Improved Uncanny Dodge (level 8) : Special Abilities (choices begin at 10th level) Class HP rolled : Level 1: Rogue 6 : Level 2: Swashbuckler 2 : Level 3: Rogue 4 : Level 4: Rogue 4 +1 to dexterity : Level 5: Rogue 4 : Level 6: Swashbuckler 2 : Level 7: Swashbuckler 6 Taken : Level 8: Swashbuckler 6 Taken : Level 9: Fighter 9 : Level 10: Fighter 4 : Level 11: Shadow Dancer 8 Castiel's Equipment: Secrety secret : Rogue 3/Fighter 2/Shadow Dancer 1 - Human : Level 1 Rogue - Take - Combat Reflexes, Dodge, 5 dance, 4 move silently and 4 hide - rest is dump skills : Level 2 Fighter - Take - Mobility, +1 move silently, +1 hide - rest is dump skills : Level 3 Fighter - Take - Skill Focus Hide, Move silently +1 (6) - rest is dump skills : Level 4 Rogue - +1 situational stat, rest is dump skills : Level 5 Rogue - Dump skills : Level 6 Shadow Dancer - Fun, fun, fun.